


The Thrill

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Samoa Joe can't stop thinking about having Dean at his mercy. TRIGGER WARNING: Pay heed to warnings and tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fill for this prompt: https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=168359#cmt168359 at the wrestlekink 2 meme.
> 
> This is a very dark prompt with a very dark fill. The descriptions are quite graphic and disturbing. So if this will be triggering this is the warning to TURN BACK NOW. I wanted to try my hand at something dark in the wrestling fandom and I really like how this turned out as a character study of sorts. 
> 
> Samoa Joe was the guy suggested in the prompt for doing the heinous act and I kept it 100% in his POV. I am thinking about actually doing some chapters in Dean's as well as Seth and Roman's POV. I'm not too keen on leaving a story like this without a lot of comfort or at least some retribution for the acts. I'm curious to hear your guys' thoughts on this. I debated not posting it but my friend convinced me too. So any thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks :)

Joe was antsy.

He paced like a caged animal backstage, scratching and clawing at his skin, his fists clenching and unclenching trying to will away the image currently replaying in his mind.

That of one, Dean Ambrose, underneath his body, his breath slowly leaving him and his limbs getting heavy. The way the man’s throat convulsed under his arm was giving him goosebumps.

Like clockwork, Joe’s insides tingled in response and he felt himself growing hard at the thought.

Growling he turned around and punched the wall behind him scaring away an intern who was walking by.

Blood began to pool down the cracks of his broken knuckles, he could feel the dull ache in his fist begin to start up but the aching in his chest and in his groin, wouldn’t leave him alone. “God damn it.” He breathed out shakily, trying to get a control on his emotions. He told himself, no _really_ told himself that he wouldn’t let this happen again. He _couldn’t._

However, his body was yearning for something he just couldn’t have, and it was unfair.

Unfair because he knew exactly _why_ he couldn’t have what he wanted. His eyes glinted dangerously at picturing the two men’s faces in his mind.

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

He sneered in disgust at just the mere thought of their names. Those two men upset him to the highest degree. Snide, cocky, sons of bitches that walked around thinking they owned everything, that people _owed_ them something in return.

Joe worked hard to make sure people in the back recognized just who the hell he was and that he wouldn’t take disrespect from _anyone._

Joe wasn’t as familiar with Ambrose and their interactions were very limited, but the man was constantly flanked by Seth and Roman every time Joe ever saw him. He kept to himself, was quiet and had a work ethic that Joe could respect. He saw a lot of himself in the smaller, crazed individual.

Tonight, was different however.

Tonight...Joe got to be in the ring with Ambrose for the first time ever and the feeling was completely electric. The intensity he felt, the intoxicating feeling of the man squirming underneath him, breathing out his last few breaths as Joe slowly choked him out....it riled him up like nothing else ever could. He felt his hands begin to shake at his sides from the memories assaulting his mind.

He was one second away from cracking completely and if he didn’t leave the arena _right now_ he would likely do something he would regret.

He almost turned to leave. He was one millimeter of a second away from escaping out the backdoor that was behind him when the man of his desires whisked by him at a slow, and steady pace.

Joe paused in the shadows, watching as the auburn-haired man scratched at his beard before taking a right down another corridor that lead to the outside of the arena.

Low and behold however, Joe couldn’t see Seth or Roman in sight.

Running off autopilot and the feeling of earlier Joe darted out of the shadows and quickly stalked the man outside of the building.

It was a brisk night in Ohio and Joe was still in his gear, and the lingering sweat clinging to his back had him shivering instantly. However, the man of his affection was so close to him. He was leaning against the brick building, inhaling a cigarette as if he was a dying man.

The orange street light bathed the man in a hazy glow, coupled with the smoke. He was wearing the patented Shield shirt that had Joe curling his lip in disgust and was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He almost seemed disorientated a bit, anxious even. His hands shook as they drug the cigarette to his lips again. A sort of odd arousal overcame him at the possible thought of _him_ being the reason for the anxiety,

Joe’s eyes left the man’s red lips inhaling the cigarette to fixate on how red and irritated the man’s throat was. Knowing that he put the marks there himself made a feeling of a whole different kind ignite inside of him.

Licking his lips, his brain screaming at him _bad, wrong,_ and, _no_ he pounced.

Poor Dean didn’t even see it coming.

With a strangled yell, the cigarette fell from his lips as Joe came up from behind and locked in his most favorite move. He felt the man’s body tighten in anger before slowly relaxing in his hold.

His eyes locked onto the blue man’s eyes as he watched him try and utter words out.

He’s not too sure what the man was saying since he had a loud buzzing going on in his ears, but he thought he possibly heard the name of Roman or Seth leave his lips.

The anger that exploded behind his eyes and the widening of Dean’s blue ones told Joe everything he needed to know.

Dean’s struggle to free himself became weaker and weaker until Joe felt him go completely limp in his arms. His dead weight was heavy, but Joe had a burning itch to take care of so dragging the smaller man from the bright, street lamp into the dark recesses of the buildings structure was done with ease.

 The alley that Joe picked was far enough away from the building so that no one would get suspicious but just close enough to give Joe the satisfaction of knowing that he was taking Dean right underneath Seth and Roman’s noses. The pleasure that brought to his sick psyche was almost too much to bear. His face alight in a smile at the mere thought of it, and when Dean began squirming and groaning on the ground, finally awaking from his little nap, Joe could have shouted from the rooftops.

“Fuck...” His captive slurred out, his voice even more raspy than normal. Joe watched as the man felt his tender throat with a wince, scrabbling against the cold concrete for purchase of some kind to push himself up.

Joe’s inner desire was screaming at him to just take the man right now...and he had to control himself before he did just that. He wanted Dean’s blue eyes to lock onto him one last time before he took anything. He wanted to see the fear, and the confusion and anger mixed into one before Joe would whisper into his ear to thank Roman and Seth for his predicament before taking Dean for himself.

Joe knelt so his captive was forced to look up at him.

“Wha....?” Dean slurred in confusion. Joe bit his lip as Dean’s eyes locked onto his. The pleasure of seeing his blue orbs widen in the darkness almost made him giddy.

“I’m so sorry I have to do this.” Joe said softly, stroking the man’s cheek gently. “Thank Roman and Seth for this.”

* * *

It was a long time before Dean moved afterword. His attempts at screaming quickly died down with each time Joe’s hands wrapped around his throat and tightened. Dean bit, scratched and clawed at Joe’s forearms, surely leaving spectacular bruises and cuts. However, Dean was already injured, one quick twist of his right elbow had the man howling in pain, even springing tears to his eyes.

Something regretful to Joe was realizing that the look in Dean’s eyes when the initial penetration happened was one of familiarity. Joe could tell this wasn’t the first time this has happened to Dean. He regrets not being Dean’s first and even told him which was answered with a sob and a clench of misty blue eyes from Dean.

He didn’t realize how long he stayed out there with Dean or how many times it happened. However, when he was done Dean just curled into a ball on himself. Joe wiped his hands off on the torn and ripped Shield shirt laying by Dean’s side. For good measure he spit on it as well causing Dean to flinch.

From his perch among the arena’s dumpster Joe could see the spot of his meeting with Dean perfectly. The man tried his best to crawl out of the shadows, but his arms were too weak, and his legs just wouldn’t work right. It wasn’t for another twenty minutes that the heavy metal doors banged open, loudly reverberating amongst the metal and brick, causing Dean to let out a whimper in fear.

The sound was like music to Joe’s ears. He watched as Seth and Roman, came barreling out of the building, their black hair swaying in unison as they frantically scanned the outside. Joe is surprised it took them this long to realize they had lost something.

They were like little ants, checking every corner and scanning between every car trying to find their lost comrade. A tingling feeling spread over Joe when Seth _finally_ stumbled upon their little hide out. His boot running into Dean’s pale covered hand, speckled with blood.

The look of pure grief, anger, and concern that washed upon Seth’s face would fill Joe’s dreams for weeks afterward.

“Oh my god...” Seth shouted out in horror, causing Roman to run over to the alley that connected the building to another office complex.

Joe watched with keen eyes as the two men bent down, handling Dean with gentle hands and touches. Joe could see tears and angry quips being spilled between the two, but Dean remained silent.

Joe is certain Dean wouldn’t reveal who had done it. Roman scanned the arena parking lot, his eyes full of cold, dead furry. However, he couldn’t spot Joe and that has always been Roman’s down fall. The man thought with his heart and not his head. He wouldn’t let instinct take over when he needed it too.

Joe watched as Seth cradled Dean’s broken body in his lap, kisses being laid upon a broken, expressionless face, empty promises falling from his lips like snow.

The two were completely out of their element to even begin to help their fallen lover. Roman gave a guttural type of howl, one actually befitting of his status of ‘this big dog’. The man’s big palm cradled Dean’s head softly, like one would a broken bird that fell from the tree tops. What tickled Joe was the look of utter despair and trauma that shone brightly from Dean’s eyes.

Joe smiled in the darkness a sense of accomplishment rushing through his body. His mission was complete.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Seth and Roman's point of view after what had happened in the previous chapter. Please heed the warnings before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I contemplated just making this a new story but figured I'd just add it to the Thrill since it will follow a sequence. This is Roman's and Seth's POV and feelings about what had happened. I choose to do it in sort of a disjointed style, featuring two different time frames. I thought that would best fit with the thought process going on between the both of them. There is some comfort in this one like promised. I expect maybe one more chapter featuring Dean's POV before this is complete. Thanks so much for sticking with on this one! Hope you like it.

The mirror shattered into a million little pieces as Roman’s fist connected with it. He felt supercritical cuts instantly begin to sting along his cheeks and his neck, but he couldn’t care less. The amount of rage and anger that was burning inside of him was desperately trying to break that small hold that Roman’s conscious had on it. Roman was not a violent man; quite the contrary. Roman was often the friendliest of their trio, got along easily with everyone and let things slide but _this_...this he could **not** let slide.

You hurt his family...then the consequences were harsh and swift and Roman showed no mercy. He was single minded in his revenge driven need to simply _hurt_ something but there was nothing to hurt.

What was left in the wake of what happened to Dean was just pain and misery and trauma. There was no figure for Roman to pound into the concrete, no person to hold accountable for what they had done. There was just sadness and grief.

Roman was not handling things very well.

“Roman everything alright?”

Roman glanced around at the shards of glass that shone in the murky motel lighting and shrugged to himself. “I’ll be right out.”

Seth was only trying to help in the way that Seth knew how to help, which was to be clingy to the point of insanity, Roman knew that this was just Seth’s way to handle difficult situations, but it was driving Roman up the god damn wall.

Taking a deep breath Roman stepped out of the bathroom and didn’t give Seth a chance to look at the carnage that lay in his wake as he quickly shut the door behind him.

Seth looked like shit, which easily matched his own appearance. It felt like they haven’t slept in a week. Moving from city to city, town to town, doing the same old routines but the fire inside of them long since burnt out from exhaustion and anger that raged under the surface.

Roman focused his attention onto their other member...the one that instilled this deep-seated anger that wouldn’t ebb away. His hard expression softened at noticing that Dean was finally asleep.

After....after what had happened that night getting Dean to sleep was a damn nightmare wrapped in the other horrid nightmare of that fateful evening. He awoke every hour to intense nightmares that shook Roman and Seth to their core. But no amount of tears and pleading would get Dean to reveal just _who_ his nightmares were about. Dean remained silent on the matter and Roman was trying _very_ hard to listen to Seth and respect his decision. Seth had said that when Dean felt like talking about it he would, something about Dean always needing his space in the past and that usually worked.

Well Roman thought that approach was pure bullshit. He was two seconds away from shaking Dean awake and demanding he reveal who had hurt him so badly, had dared touch Dean in a way that left horror in it’s wake. Roman felt nauseous at the thought, vicious memories of that night assaulting his vision. The look in Dean’s eyes...

“Hey,” Seth said softly laying a hand upon shoulders.

Roman blinked the memories away and turned to him with a gruff, “What?”

Seth looked unsure of himself after his response, he shrunk down a little bit on himself and instantly went to biting at his lip in anxiety. Seth oozed anxiety like no one Roman has ever met. The man just could not contain his anxious feelings no matter the situation, it’s something Roman loved and sometimes abhorred. He softened his tone this time around though, “Yeah?”

“Well...it’s been a week since...ya know and I was wondering if maybe we aren’t doing enough?”

Roman’s eyes blazed, “Damn right we ain’t doing enough! Not with **them** still out there running free.”

Roman’s fists tightened to the point of pain his vision starting to blacken due to the intense anger thrumming through him.  
“Roman _please_.” Seth sternly cautioned, grabbing at his bicep and squeezing hard.

Like a balloon being popped by a needle, Roman deflated entirely his knees hitting the carpet harshly as he breathed in raggedly through his nose.

Seth followed him down to the ground and did nothing but wrap his arm around Roman’s shoulders in support. Seth’s head rested upon his shoulder which was beginning to shake from the emotions flooding his system. His eyesight focused on Dean again in the bed looking so small and fragile.

Dean should **never** look like that. Dean who is so cold, and jaded to a world that basically spit in his face yet loves with his whole being, the man doesn’t know how to quit loving even when things begin to turn toxic. He wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s always been one of the most endearing features about Dean as a person. Receiving Dean’s love was like a constant blessing in disguise, and he knows that Seth felt the same way.

How could someone take that pure love that Dean expressed and turn it into something so...despicable and dirty? How **dare** someone do something like that to Dean?

Roman’s mind was filled with the burning need to just **attack** however Seth always brought him back down to size.

“Don’t worry Roman.” Seth whispered, “We’ll fix Dean like we always do, and we’ll find out who did this and teach them why they should never mess with **us**.”

And in that small moment of quiet between all three of them, Roman believed.

* * *

 

They all had their different quirks about them that somehow always seemed to fit. Roman got angry, Dean was loud and abrasive to hide his true feelings, and Seth got.... analytical, for lack of a better term. He wanted to understand what had happened, to try and piece together just who had done that to Dean...Seth shuttered to himself just thinking about it. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind and it was driving him literally insane.

Their trio would have two lunatics before the week was over. He had gotten the security footage from the venue that night, trying to trace back and see if he could detect just who was their perpetrator but the camera trained on the back lot was old and grainy. It was hard for Seth to make out faces or body features so the person that had creeped up on Dean by the door was just a big blob to Seth’s vision. Considering he didn’t have stellar vision as is and Roman’s wasn’t much better, and he wasn’t fucking daring show Dean this footage, that sort of left them stuck.

 The night...that it happened...Seth remembers puking his guts up right next to Dean’s prone body. Tears leaked out of his eyes at the extent of his heaving but the thought and idea of what had happened was making him so sick that it forced its way out. He felt like he was falling apart at the seams, the anxiety that had clawed its way up his throat left him without words. The only sound in that alley was the sound of Roman’s angry muttering and Dean’s ragged breathing.

In the middle of the panic and chaos though he distinctly remembers when Dean had grabbed onto his shirt as if he was clinging to life, his hands were pale and blood speckled, shaky as he harshly breathed out a plea not to leave him.

It had broken Seth’s heart into a million pieces that night and he doesn’t think his heart quite recovered since.

Roman had gone out for some dinner and Dean was taking a shower which had become a thrice a day ritual for him.

If Dean wasn’t taking a walk for a breather he was always holed up in the shower. He would often come out with his skin blindly red to the point of alarm at how vigorously he would scrub himself, whereas Roman got alarmed and wanted to try and stop Dean from hurting himself, Seth understood.

Part of what made their little trio work so well was their different quirks allowed them to handle and adapt to each other’s personalities and problems. Sometimes when Roman got angry it was hard for him to handle or understand Dean, however, Seth had had multiple years of training and knowledge of understanding and handling Dean, so he was more adept at that prospect.

Hearing the shower shut off in the bathroom Seth quickly shut his laptop so that Dean wouldn’t see what was on it. It was only a few minutes before the door was opening and steam began billowing out in droves showing how hot Dean had it in there.

Dean vigorously rubbed a towel across his head, drying his hair before throwing it in the corner. Seth held himself from instantly snapping at Dean’s horrible house keeping manners and took a second just to watch the older man.

Dean had weird ass quirks for miles, but he didn’t display any of them here. There was no frantic pacing, no weird neck twitches, no tapping against his collarbone, it was just silence as Dean got himself ready for bed, sliding on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt before folding himself down on the bed.

Seth bit his lip contemplating with himself what he should do. He had been convincing Roman that the best method right now was to give Dean his distance, but it’s been a few weeks since the incident and Dean was regressing more and more every day.

Breathing in deeply Seth finally decided to try and broach a conversation with Dean at least.

Making sure that Dean could easily hear his footsteps coming, he settled on the edge of the bed and hesitantly laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The man’s muscles were tightly coiled, almost expecting some sort of attack. Dean was normally like that on most days, but he hasn’t been like that in front of Seth or Roman in _years._

“You okay?” Seth asked cautiously trying to gauge the man’s reaction.

Dean snorted condescendingly his voice laced with steel and ice as he responded. “Just fucking peachy.”

Seth bit his lip again trying to come up with something better to say but the words failed him in that instant. What could Seth honestly offer or say? Seth instead took to rubbing Dean’s shoulder in slow circles, hoping to disperse some of the tension and pain that he could feel in his muscles. Dean was a tough nut to crack but eventually with Seth’s ministrations Dean finally softened underneath his touch, almost melting into the mattress.

Roman walked in thirty minutes later to find both of them just laying together in comforting silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I always pictured Roman's vital response is anger, and I think after watching RAW we can sort of prove that as canon that Roman's response when someone hurts someone he loves is with anger. Seth however is a tough cookie. I had re-written his portion a few times before I felt happy with his response. I think Seth is very analytical in nature and has anxieties that he finds it hard to express them when he's just questioning everything but I also think Seth has a very soft, caring side as also proven in canon, especially when it comes to Dean. I think that Dean and Seth have a deeper understand of each other, not to say Roman and Dean don't but I think Seth sort of understands Dean's quirks and personality whereas Roman is more accepting of it if that makes sense but their dynamic together is completely fascinating which is why I love writing about them. Hope to hear what you all think :) Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samoa Joe can't stop thinking about having Dean at his mercy. TRIGGER WARNING: Pay heed to warnings and tags. This is Dean's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Dean's POV. I thought this would wrap up the story but looks like we got one more chapter to go folks. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story!

_“Whore...”_

_“Slut...”_

_“You think that’s fucking funny asshole?”_

_“You’re no better than your prostitute, junky mother. In fact, why don’t we just treat you like the men treat her?”_

_“You call yourself a wrestler...psshhh...you couldn’t wrestle your way out of a fucking paper bag and that’s being generous.”_

_“I’m sorry I have to do this. Thank Roman and Seth for this.”_

Dean inhaled harshly as his eyes shot open. He was met with blackness at first, his heart racing inside his chest as his shaking hands roughly rubbed his eyes until he began to take in the shapes around him.

Once realizing that what he was staring at was the roof of a car he relaxed a little bit. Car. Roman. Seth. _Safe._ He wasn’t in the alley feeling the cold dark moistness of the concrete creep into his skin...as he roughly ripped off his shirt...

A rough bump in the drive had him tumbling into the floorboard with a half yell half groan. His face smashed into the dirty carpet underneath and then collided with the metal casing down bottom as the car screeched to a stop.

Groaning at the pounding in his head Dean did his best to push himself up on shaky arms. He was entirely too big to be wedged in such a tight space so entangling himself from the floor was a chore. Shaking his head to erase some of the cobwebs Dean cursed as he pulled himself up the passenger seat.

 “Fucking hell Seth...” Dean grumbled, shaking the sleepiness from his vision and pushing his unruly bangs out of his eyes not even really seeing who was driving but assuming it was their usual driver. “Watch where you’re going you jackass.”

“Don’t worry. I know where we’re going Deano.”

Dean felt his heart freeze in his chest, his breath completely leaving him as a cold terror gripped his psyche.

Samoa Joe winked at him in the rear-view mirror and before Dean could even comprehend what was happening he was screaming.

“Dean! DEAN!”

Dean jolted awake with a yell, scrabbling backwards until his head connected with the window of the car harshly. “Fuck!” He cursed angrily, grabbing ahold of the back of his head and willing his heart to stop beating so loudly inside of his chest.

“Dean?”

“ _Babe_?”

The soft ‘babe’ tone finally snapped Dean out of the terror that had a stranglehold on his emotions a few seconds ago. Trying to work on his breathing so that he could focus his vision he finally relaxed into the seat when he realized that Seth was sitting across from him with Roman hanging over the driver’s seat. Both wore equal expressions of panic and concern on their faces, staring at Dean as if he was going to break any second.

Considering that they must have been driving when Dean began screaming in his dreams...he understood their concerns. He’s almost punched Seth before for turning on the radio loudly when he was driving let alone one of them screaming themselves awake.

“Dean?” Roman asked softly, reaching a long arm down to touch the top of his head. Without meaning to Dean flinched and instantly regretted so after the look that crossed Roman’s face.

For a second Dean just studied the two men and their facial expressions. He had a good mind at reading people and they both looked downright devastated at his being. It made Dean feel sick inside. The throbbing of the bump on his head and his elbow was nothing compared to the nauseating feeling of being a disappointment to the two men he cared about the most.

With a quick clench of his jaw and a blink of his eyes to disperse any wetness that resided he grunted out a harsh, “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit!” Roman shot back, obviously angry with his response.

“Roman no,” Seth warned, grabbing at Roman’s hand that was gripping the back of the headrest like it was Dean’s attacker. “We talked about this.” Seth said softer, obviously only meant for Roman’s ears but Dean’s gotten better at hearing.

His sense more in tune and sharp after...after what had happened. His paranoia now ramped up to 100 as he refused to walk down dark corridors, wouldn’t take a smoke break unless Seth or Roman stood with him, refused to leave their locker room at shows. Constantly terrified of encountering the man that seemed to be _everywhere._ At his work, at the gym and even in his dreams. The dark brown eyes of a man that didn’t regret a single thing he did that night, in fact got a sick pleasure out of it.

As Roman and Seth bickered the nausea from earlier was getting to be unbearable. The throbbing coupled with memories of his assault running through his head had him ripping the door to the car open and awkwardly falling out of it as he puked his guts up.

His knees collided with the road harshly, but the sting of the pain was nothing compared to the horrible feeling of vomiting when nothing was in your stomach. Tears and snot intermingled with drool and spit until Dean was sure he looked disgustingly pathetic.

Soft, gentle hands laid upon his shaking shoulders, offering murmurs of encouragement and love. Hands pulled his sweaty bangs out of his eyes until he was done upheaving what little water was in his stomach. He spent a few minutes simply breathing in the cold, night air. The sweat along his forehead and back becoming sticky with the cool breeze blowing by.

Eventually Dean’s arms got tired of supporting his weight and he felt himself buckling but he never collapsed down on the floor.

If this was maybe 5 or 6 years ago Dean would have been laying in a pile of his own mess, a pathetic sight on a bathroom floor in a nondescript motel room coming down from his high of the night involving whatever drug he could get his hands on and copious amounts of alcohol.

However, he constantly had to remind himself that he wasn’t that person anymore. He wasn’t back in that timeline anymore. He had two people who seemed to love him unconditionally despite all his problems and issues, despite him not feeling like he truly deserved it.

He didn’t even realize he was being hefted up back into the car until Roman’s hand gently pushed his head down, so he didn’t bash it on the way in. He felt like absolute jelly as Seth and Roman manhandled his body. If this was even a year ago that feat would be hard considering his height and weight but even he knew how much weight he had dropped within the year. Injuries, fatigue, and trauma adding to his regression. He was a fucking sad, pathetic sight of a wrestler. Nothing left but skin on bones and a gripping fear everywhere he went.

“Drink some.” Seth encouraged softly, holding an opened water bottle to his lips. With great difficulty he attempted to take a few sips of the water but wound up spilling most of it on himself and his chin.

Dean watched in rapt fascination as Roman simply wiped his chin using his own shirt, as if Dean was his own child. If Dean was functioning at 100% he would have definitely made fun of Roman for the fact but if anything, the silence allowed Dean to see how much Seth and Roman _needed_ to do this. They seemed to need this more than Dean did.

 Dean was just so god damn tired. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the warm body of Seth just resting, trying to regain his bearings and recapture his mind.

Seth tightened his hold on him and laid his head atop his own, a firm comforting presence that helped keep the flames back that were licking at his consciousness.

With a weary sigh, Dean struggled to open his heavy lids and focus his vision on Roman in front of him who had grabbed his two hands and held them within his warm palms.

Roman looked a lot older than his actual age, worry lines around his eyes and mouth and black circles under his brown orbs spoke to how tired he was.

The feeling of disrupting Seth and Roman’s life to this degree had him biting his lip in shame. He felt overexposed and shaky, as if all his feelings were ripped out of him and left for anyone to gaze upon.

Roman looked like he was one second away from snapping himself.

“Dean... _please_ you have to tell us who did this.” Roman’s voice cracked at the ‘please’ part which made Dean flinch. Seth tightened his grasp and shushed him softly when he started to shake.

He couldn’t. How could he? How could he admit a weakness? Admit what had happened...? It was bad enough after...that night. Convincing Roman and Seth not to call the police or take him to the hospital. The only thing admitting who had done it will do is bring about more pain.

Dean shook his head in lieu of an answer. Watching Roman’s expression go from concern to anger back to concern again within a few seconds.

“Dean...” This time Seth interjected from somewhere behind him, his words muffled but his breath soft against the back of his neck. “You can’t keep hiding from this. Something happened to you and I know it was awful, but we have to face what happened.”

“You’re not alone anymore.” Roman quickly added, grabbing onto his hands tighter. “You’re _not_ alone.”

Roman’s eyes were so wide and imploring, so genuine and true. You could tell exactly what Roman was thinking just by how expressive his eyes were. Seth’s soft touches and course hands that spoke of all the hours spent dedicating his time to fitness and a dream told a story of kindness and understanding.

Dean felt himself getting overwhelmed with his emotions, his lower lip beginning to tremble, but he refused to cry or emit a sound.

“Do it for me?” Seth finally whispered, easy and soothing. “Do it for _us_?”

“ _Please_?” Roman pleaded again, leaning in close to the point that Dean could feel his breath against his face.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and emitting a low growl slash groan of pure frustration and pain, then he opened his mouth with the dreaded secret that haunted him for weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samoa Joe can't stop thinking about having Dean at his mercy. TRIGGER WARNING: Pay heed to warnings and tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! Thanks so much for everyone sticking with me till the end. Possibly maybe timestamps and such may come from this if we have any suggestions. It's been a wild ride.

The locker room is dark and oppressive when it’s empty. Without all the warm bodies heating up the space the cold begins to seep through the metal and leech into your skin. Joe does so much sweating in the ring that when he steps back into the locker room he normally gets a chill he just can’t shake. Tonight however.... tonight Joe has a chill of a different kind.

It’s been exactly four months, 23 days and 13 hours since his encounter with Dean Ambrose. He counted every agonizing second since then. Desperately wanting to contact the man again but knowing he had to create some space before he did so.

Joe paced around the locker room, looking for his stuff before slowly settling on the bench in front of the lockers. It was a hard night in the ring, but he delighted in the way Roman’s strangled yell left his throat as Joe cranked his arms tighter and tighter around his neck. The bastard deserved it after all. Taking away the one thing Joe held dear and precious. Maybe even more precious than his most favorite move...

Joe contemplated it for a second before shaking his head with a smile. He used a towel to wipe down his face before stuffing it into his dirty gym bag. He began to unlace his boots and was about to slide off his shorts when he heard it.

It was a low creaking sound, as if someone pushed open the heavy, wooden doors but Joe knew that most everyone had left the building already, he was always the last one to leave.

He paused and pushed his bag aside, standing up and staring past the rows of lockers through the darkness to try and see the door but it was too dark to see.

The creaking noise began again but this time it sounded closer than before. He turned quickly to his left-hand side, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Joe was a man of many sins and he figured one day he’d be forced to pay the price for them but fuck if he wouldn’t go down swinging while laughing on his way to hell.

Joe tightened his fists at his side, sweat beginning to pour off his forehead and his breath quickly leaving him. He was like an animal poised to strike, his back now flush against the metal of the lockers giving him comfort. It reminded him of that night so many days ago, the cold seeping into his skin from the concrete ground, the feel of Dean’s warmth encasing him, the sound of his pathetic whimpers and pleas.....Joe closed his eyes briefly, picturing the event as if it was yesterday, trying to inhale the scent of fear and loneliness Dean emitted but Joe had made a fatal mistake.

Always keep your eyes open at the presence of danger.

Like the force of a two-ton truck he was being shoved into the lockers so hard they began to tip and clatter to the floor noisily, hiding the angry yell of his attacker. He toppled with them, harshly bouncing against the metal and twisting his knee in the process resulting in a very loud pop that got an irritated shout out of him.

He had very little time to try and drag himself away from the carnage and save what was left though, a flurry of punches began coming from nowhere hitting him from all sides. He did his best to cover his face, but the punches had such a purpose, a familiar purpose....

“Ro-roman...?” Joe coughed, blood dibbling down his chin, his left eye beginning to swell shut. His vision was blurry at best, but he could easily make out the impressive statue of a man that stood over him, blood coating his knuckles, breath breaking loose of his rib cage with each angry puff. Behind Roman stood Seth, same steely manner and cold look in his eyes.

Joe started to laugh.

Deep, pitiful laughter intermingled with groans of pain and globs of blood sliding out.

“What the fuck do you think is so funny?” Roman demanded, face red as he squeezed Joe’s throat in the same manner Joe had earlier in the night. Seth leered over his body too, obviously wanting to inflict some pain but letting the bigger man take pleasure in doing so.

The laughing soon turned to crying as Joe’s hysteria reached manic levels. “He did it...” Joe whispered between the hurtful laughter.

“What the fuck did you say?” Seth asked this time, hair so close to his face it was beginning to tickle.

“He fucking did it.” Joe said in awe, struck by the brave and brashness of one Dean Ambrose whom he thought he could easily break.

All along it was Dean breaking him.

“Tell him I said bravo.” Joe bloodily smiled, as Roman’s fist connected with his face again and he soon felt no more.

* * *

Dean leaned against the cool concrete outside, the wind nipping at legs where the hole in his jeans allowed entrance. He wore an old shield jacket that for all he knew could have been Seth’s but since he had lost so much weight the fabric seemed to encompass him.

He itched for a cigarette but didn’t dare try and smoke one now. He learned not to smoke unless he was sure he was safe and outside of a... _this_ venue...wasn’t safe.

However, he was waiting on two men inside that had unfinished business to attend too. Roman wanted him to participate but Dean wouldn’t dare. Seth seemed to understand his reluctance to partake in the carnage and with a light kiss he left Dean with a forlorn glance as he followed Roman inside. Most of the men had already went home for the night except one man they were specifically looking for.

The wind howled outside loudly, forcing Dean to hunch in on himself and shiver, he slid his shades over his eyes to prevent sand from hitting him in the face and stuck his hood over his head.

A few moments later the door was busting open and despite himself Dean couldn’t contain the flinch.

Seth and Roman emerged, more sedated and somber then when they entered. Roman still looked upset, Seth just look devastated. Whatever happened in that room Dean wasn’t going to ask.

“Hey,” Roman said softly, sounding more tender and calm than he has in weeks.

“Hey yourself.” Dean said back, pushing himself from the wall and walking to meet his two lovers in the middle.

The three stared at one another for a few minutes, just soaking in each other’s presence and relaying what had happened without anything being said. Things were over now.

“Is that my jacket?” Seth asked with a smile breaking the tension, Dean couldn’t help but shrug his shoulders with a grin of his own.

“Could be?” Dean shrugged, “Then again I suppose it is considering how damn small the thing is. My arms are about to burst out.” For effect, Dean flexed his left arm and the fabric bunched around his bicep. There was no way that Dean had bigger arms then Seth now a days but back then Seth was a skinny little thing that desponded at how small he looked in comparison to Roman and Dean and Dean couldn’t resist pushing his buttons.

“Hey!” Seth yelled indignantly, obviously so easy to mess with just as he was back then. The familiarity and comfort it brought Dean slowed his heart beat a little, his tongue poked between his teeth, holding in the chuckle and mirth.

Roman settled between the two, his big arms fitting seamlessly on each of their shoulders, drawing them in like children. “Hush now.” He whispered firmly and with that Seth instantly relaxed as did Dean, though Seth still gave Dean an impressive stink eye that would rival any 14-year-old girls.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m fucking starving.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “When are you not uce, sure, but let’s put some distance between this place, huh?”

“Agreed.” Seth stated firmly.

Dean nodded his head silently, sparring one last look back at the arena that has haunted him for months. A slight chill swept through his body, making him burrow a littler deeper underneath Roman’s arm. What was done is done.

* * *

_“WWE Superstar Samoa Joe lays in the hospital tonight after being attacked at the arena. Right now, Samoa Joe is refusing to reveal the attackers. Police are saying it was a personal attack given the amount of injuries sustained. They are asking that if anyone has any information they are to call police.”_

_“CEO Triple H and Stephanie McMahon will be available for comment later. They are asking fans send in cards and get well wishes at this time.”_

Roman shut off the TV with a small smile and burrowed down beneath the blanket, taking care to make sure Seth and Dean were well covered and out for the night.

He gave each one a soft kiss, patting their ruffled hair back affectionately before laying down to get the best sleep he’s had in months.

 

 


End file.
